Maybe this was meant to be?
by Karinxx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia gets stuck in a whole different world, and feels all alone. But will one boy change that for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What? This isn't Fiore!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or Fairy Tail sadly :/ But if I did I'd have special cross overs every once in a while ^_^

Lucy's P.O.V

Lucy woke up on the ground clothes torn and in a strange place. She decided to go through what had happened before "Okay, so there I was, walking down the streets of Fiore on my way back home from the guild. Then all of a sudden there was a huge flash of light, and I passed out. Now I'm here in this strange town, with all these really advanced things but the thing is...I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM!" She looked around panicked and realized she was outside what seemed to be a middle school. "Namimori? I've never heard of that before" she said. She got up and decided to look around a bit and entered the school. She started walking around the hall ways when she accidentally bumped into and attractive yet terrifying looking black haired boy. "What are you doing loitering my hall ways? And go put some proper clothes on, you look unsightly" he said. Lucy stuttered "I-I'm sorry, but I have no idea where I am." "What, can't you read? This is obviously Namimori Middle School and you're disrupting the peace here" he said with an evil glint in his eyes. "I-I'm really sorry, but I don't even know how I got here! Could you please help me?" said Lucy. He thought for a while and said "Very well follow me." He then led her to someone's house and went in, "Hey, infant think you could help this herbivore out? She's lost and doesn't seem to be from here." Lucy thought "Herbivore? What's this guy's deal?" A baby in a suit and hat asked her "Ciaossu. Where are you from, and what's your name?" She responded "I'm Lucy Heartfilia a mage at the guild Fairy Tail, and I'm from Fiore" The baby said "Mage? There's no place called Fiore on this Earth, do you think you could have hit your head?" Lucy replied "No! I'll show you!" She summoned the celestial spirit, Cancer leaving the baby and the boy shocked. "Hmmm, so you can use magic...Hibari, let her stay with you for a while" "Hibari? So that's his name..." Lucy thought. "No way am I keeping this herbi-you know what, fine. But you'll owe me." Hibari responded. Hibari told Lucy to follow him and they went to his home. He opened the door and yelled "Okaa-san I'm home!" A pretty lady walked out of the kitchen and smiled, "Welcome home Hibari! Oh? Who's this?" Hibari responded "She's lost and needs somewhere to stay until she can find things out, can she stay here?" The woman replied "Sure. Follow me young lady." The woman led Lucy to a room with a futon and handed her some clothes. After Lucy changed she went back to the kitchen and said "Thank you, for letting me stay here. It means a lot." The woman smiled and replied "It's no problem; I'm just surprised that my son decided to help you." Lucy then said "I'm surprised myself; I thought he would have just left me alone. Anyways what should I call you?" The woman replied "You can just call me oba-san." "Okay oba-san! If you don't mind I'll be going to sleep now." said Lucy as she started walking back to her temporary room. Oba-san replied "Goodnight Lucy!" Lucy fell asleep quickly with just one thought on her mind "I want to go home."

Author's Note: I SUCK AT WRITING FANFICTION! DX Comments and suggestions would be appreciated. Tell me what I should change or improve on please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The start of a new life

DISLAIMER: I own neither animes….sadly

Lucy's POV

Lucy woke up with a headache the next day and dried tears on her cheeks. "Maybe it was a horrible dream?" she thought. But to her despair she woke up in the same room Hibari's otou-san let her stay in. Lucy got up and stretched, before someone started knocking on the door. When she opened it, she was standing face to face with Hibari. He stepped back a little and held out what looked like a school uniform. "Put this on herbivore, you'll be attending Namimori Middle until we find out how to get you back to this so called Magnolia place you say you're from." A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead as she thought _Herbivore? He going ahead and calling me that again? And he acts like I just made up where I'm from._ _Gosh I barely even know the guy and he's already getting on my nerves. _Although Lucy was pretty annoyed she still managed to utter the words "Thank you." to him.

About half an hour later Lucy arrived downstairs in the kitchen with her new uniform on and was served breakfast. "Otou-san, where's Hibari-san?" she asked when she noticed the absence of the strict teenager at the dining table. His mother replied "He's the head of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. He takes his position very seriously, and gets to school as early as he can." Lucy smirked to herself and thought _A scary guy this Hibari Kyoya is. _Once she finished her breakfast, she gathered up her things, said good bye to Hibari's mother and left for school. While she started walking Lucy realized that she had no idea where she was going. Then she saw the brown haired boy from yesterday with two other boys, who were all wearing a similar uniform to hers. She ran up to them, yelling which shocked them. The brown haired boy said "You're that girl from yesterday. Do you need something? Oh and my name is Tsuna." Lucy regained her breath and replied "I'm Lucy, and I need help finding my way to school Tsuna-kun." Tsuna had a surprised look on his face and said "Is that all? Well then why don't you walk with us?" She smiled and nodded her head thankfully.

On their way to school they walked in silence until the tall, strong looking boy with black hair and a friendly smile introduced himself as Yamamoto Takeshi. The angry looking boy with silver hair then introduced himself as well as Hayato Gokudera. When they finally reached school she parted ways with the boys and headed to her new class 3-A. She quickly befriended the loud mouthed captain of the boxing team, Ryohei Sasagawa. He invited her to sit with him and his friends at lunch, and much to her surprise they were Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera. His little sister Kyoko and her friend Hana were also there. Half way through lunch Tsuna said "Is it really a good idea for us to be up here? I mean this is practically Hibari-san's territory" _Hibari's territory? _Lucy thought. Ryohei started replying by saying "Nah. Hibari wouldn-" when he was cut off by the voice of a familiar raven haired boy. "What are you herbivores doing up here?" he asked and everyone's eyes widened in fear.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cliffhanger already :3 So how was it? I hope it was better than last time. Sorry for a long wait, I was trying to decide if I really wanted to continue this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm sorry….

DISLCAIMER: Do I have to say it? ;-; I do not own Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn

_RECAP:_

_Half way through lunch Tsuna said "Is it really a good idea for us to be up here? I mean this is practically Hibari-san's territory" Hibari's territory? Lucy thought. Ryohei started replying by saying "Nah. Hibari wouldn-" when he was cut off by the voice of a familiar raven haired boy. "What are you herbivores doing up here?" he asked and everyone's eyes widened in fear._

Hibari's POV:

Hibari looked at the seven scared looking teens in front of him. He waited for a while and when he still didn't get a reply he repeated the question "I said, what are you herbivores doing up here?" The leader of the group Tsuna, which Hibari always found shocking, said "H-Hibari-san! We were just having lunch!" Hibari glared at him and said his catch phrase while getting out his tonfas "Kamikorosu." Everyone got up started running away, but Hibari got a hold on the blonde girl who was currently staying with him. He eyed her down and finally said "What were you doing hanging out with herbivores like them?" Lucy snapped at him and said " They're not _herbivores_! They happen to be my friends! Who are you to question who I hang out with?" Hibari couldn't help but agree with her in his head and replied "Fine. Just don't get into all their troublesome activities." By the time he let go of her Lucy was already running to catch up with everyone. Hibari yawned and decided it was time for his afternoon nap, and went to sleep.

Lucy's POV:

Lucy was practically fuming as she tried to catch up with the others. _Herbivores? Questioning who I hang out with? Telling me not to get involved with them? This guy is such a pain already! _Lucy thought angrily. When she finally reached up with everyone, they questioned her expression. "Did something happen between you and Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked already knowing the answer was yes. Lucy put on a fake smile and said "Oh no, of course not. Hibari-san was just telling me about all the rules." She didn't notice it but Tsuna had a bewildered look on his face, _Rules? That's the best she could come up with? She's about as bad of a liar as Onii-san is _he thought. The bell rang and they all had to part ways back to class.

The rest of the day went by quickly, although Lucy felt kind of guilty for the way she acted towards Hibari. Little did she know he felt the same way too. She walked home with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera as she did in the morning to school with them. Lucy opened the door when she got home and yelled "Good afternoon Oba-san!" The cheery woman greeted her and Lucy went upstairs to change and do her homework. Later that night when she went back down for dinner she noticed Hibari still wasn't home. "Oba-san, how come Hibari-san isn't home as yet?" she questioned. The woman answered "Hibari likes to go to school early and leave late. He really does love Namimori Middle." _Hmmm, that's interesting to say the least _Lucy thought to herself. She finished dinner and went to take a bath. Little did she know that she had forgotten to lock the bathroom door…. And all of a sudden a half naked Hibari walked in on her bath. Lucy screamed while blushing and sank down lower in the water as an attempt to cover herself. Hibari ran out of the bathroom blushing slightly.

Hibari's POV of the moment:

Hibari finally arrived home and was tired from doing his rounds. So he figured he'd just go take a nice long bath. Hibari undressed and wrapped a towel around himself, and then proceeded to bathroom. Next thing he knew he was walking in on a naked, blushing Lucy taking a bath. She started screaming and Hibari turned fire-engine red at the sight of her, rushing out of the bathroom.

Back to Lucy:

Lucy was blushing madly thinking about the appearance of the half-naked boy who appeared in front of her only moments ago. She quickly finished up her bath and left the bathroom. Lucy put on the pajamas Hibari's mother lent her and was about to go to bed, when someone knocked on the door. She opened it and Hibari was standing outside, face slightly red. She couldn't believe what she heard but he said "I'm sorry." Lucy understood what he meant smiled and said she was sorry for snapping at him. Hibari gave her what looked like an attempt at a smile and walked away.

Lucy went to sleep peacefully with no worries on her mind. She was glad and content that she and the raven haired boy had finally met on terms.

Author's note: So…the bathroom scene. I thought the story needed a little fun XD Plus it is rated M so in the MUCH later chapters they will be lemons, as was requested by a fan of mine. Anyways, questions, comments concerns?


	4. Chapter 4

I am restarting this story

So to anyone who's following this, please look forward to it. My writing skills were absolutely horrible when I started writing, and I'm still not the best, but I believe I can do better.


End file.
